The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to liquid dispensers such as dispensers for applying viscous liquid such as but not limited to adhesives and the like. Liquid dispenser assemblies used in automation such as in the production of parts must provide accurate and repeatable delivery of the liquid. When dispensing liquid such as adhesive it is necessary to service the dispenser assembly such as to clean the dispenser particularly when, for instance, there is a delay in operation which would allow the adhesive in dispenser to begin to solidify. Hence, there is a need for an improved liquid dispenser assembly that allows easy cleaning. Apart from this need, there is also a continuing need to provide a dispenser assembly that improves accuracy and repeatability of the amount of liquid dispensed.